memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Omega molecule
The Omega molecule is a short-lived, highly unstable molecule, believed to be the most powerful substance in the known universe. Some Federation cosmologists theorize that Omega existed in nature at the instant of the Big Bang, when the universe as we know it was born. An Omega molecule would be so energetic that even a few molecules would, in theory, be able to power a whole civilization. The molecule could be synthesized using boronite ore. A single Omega molecule was synthesized in the late 23rd century by Dr. Ketteract, a Federation physicist. The molecule remained stable for a fraction of a second before it exploded, killing 127 leading Federation scientists, destroying the research station and causing ruptures in subspace extending several light years, making warp travel and subspace communications impossible in the region. This region is known as the Lantaru sector, in order to retain secrecy of the cause of the impassibility of the region, all those who travel through it are told it is a natural phenomenon. Starfleet Command immediately realized that the use of even a few Omega molecules could effectively end spacefaring travel in an entire quadrant or even the entire galaxy. Without subspace, planets and ships would have no way to travel or communicate with others, effectively ending interstellar civilization. The development of warp drive by less advanced nations would also become impossible. In short, the final frontier would be unreachable. Starfleet not only banned research into Omega, but issued the Omega Directive, ordering the destruction of Omega molecules by any means necessary, and the suppression of any knowledge of the particle's existence beyond starship captains and flag officers. Knowledge of Omega was not restricted to the Federation. The Borg learned of the substance through the assimilation of thirteen species, and were able to synthesize a single molecule of Omega. That molecule also exploded, destroying 29 Borg vessels with 600,000 drones lost. The Borg, who referred to Omega as Particle 010, regarded Omega with near-reverence as they believed it to exist in a flawless state. Because the Borg saw the Omega Molecule as "perfection", all Borg were ordered to assimilate it at any cost. From their data, the Borg designed a harmonic resonance chamber which could theoretically stabilize the molecule. Another civilization in the Delta Quadrant was actually successful in synthesizing some 200 million Omega molecules in 2374. They were able to keep the molecules stable by using Omega's own resonance frequency to calibrate their containment field, though eventually an accident devastated their research facility. The starship managed to neutralize the molecules before they could do any further damage to subspace. Seven of Nine adapted the Borg harmonic resonance chamber design to emit an inverse frequency which would dissolve Omega's interatomic bonds. A few seconds before Seven's cargo bay would be decompressed to jettison the harmonic resonance chamber into space, the molecules started to stabilize spontaneously. The remaining Omega molecules were destroyed by a modified gravimetric torpedo. Afterwards, in the Da Vinci holodeck program, she said "for 3.2 seconds, I saw perfection." ( ) Apocrypha In the game Star Trek: Armada the Borg, led by a clone of Locutus of Borg, led an unsuccessful attack in 2376 upon the Federation and the Klingon and Romulan Empires in an attempt to gain an Omega particle, before being destroyed by the . In Star Trek: Legacy, the Ketteract incident is found to have been orchestrated by the assimilated Vulcan T'Urell, who actually stabilized the Omega Particle and used it to power a sphere that was destroyed by James T. Kirk. leading to the particle's destabilization. In this interpretation of the Ketteract Incident, Kirk recommended the establishment of the Omega Directive. Legacy depicts a stabilized particle while mentions that the particle was destabilized fractions of a second after creation – it is possible that even starship captains were only told that the particle exploded upon being created as a cover story to prevent possible classified information about T'Urell from being disseminated. The Star Trek: Section 31 book Cloak provides a different portrayal of Ketteract's experiment. In the novel, Section 31 actively participated in the disastrous Omega experiment in the 23rd century. The crew of the original barely escaped when the molecule destabilized. The Borg fascination with Omega is described in the Star Trek: Destiny novel trilogy. The race the Borg descended from (the Caeliar) utilized it as a power source. Following the degradation of a Caeliar group exiled due to an accident, their connection to Omega (and a power source for their nanoprobes caled catoms) was lost. This led the first Borg Queen to focus on recovery of Omega; however, they lost their knowledge of how to control the particles or synthesize them. Category:Particles bg:Омега молекула de:Omega-Molekül